


Baby

by awriter_fromspace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awriter_fromspace/pseuds/awriter_fromspace
Summary: A tiny drabble, sort of "missing scene" style, from back in season 7 when the boys have to part with the Impala. This is Sam and Dean finally reuniting with her. Implied wincest.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Wincest
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Baby

Dean's impatient because he hasn't seen her in such a long time. Sam, as usual, is being a girl and taking forever to pack and get his stuff in the trunk.

"Come on Sam!" Dean glares from the bed he's sat on as Sam bustles past him with a backpack full of clothes toward the door of the motel. He disappears behind it only to reappear two minutes later. Sam doesn't say anything, doesn't even move from the doorframe, just gives Dean the teensiest of smiles and a nod.

"Finally." Dean groans out happily and hurries to the car.

132 miles later, Dean cuts the engine and steps out into the crisp September night.

"Baby." He whispers when he sees her, tears almost spilling from his eyes. Sam chuckles quietly, he knows how much the Impala means to Dean and, honestly, he's missed her too.

The first thing Dean does, after staring at her for a good minute, is fish out his keys. Turns her on. He steps on the gas a couple of times just to hear the engine roar. Closes his eyes and throws his head back, inhaling the familiar scent deeply.

Sam just watches, smiling, but then Dean scrunches up his face in a frown and opens his eyes. He looks around him like he's missing something but he's not sure what. Then he sees Sam.

Dean steps out of his baby with a grin. Sam expects to be dragged into the car, Dean too excited to wait for Sam to walk his way over, but he doesn't expect the kiss. The happy, sloppy kiss Dean gives him as soon as he's close enough, before pulling him back toward his baby, wild grin still in place even as he licks into Sam's mouth.

Dean spins them and pushes his brother back until Sam's seated on the hood of his baby. He doesn't let up the happy kiss, the one where Sam can taste the smile on him. Dean is standing, leaning forward, between Sam's legs while Sam's tall frame allows him to sit on the hood and still keep both feet planted on the ground.

Dean likes this position, he doesn't want to move, but Sam's more impatient. He loves Dean, he does, and he's sort of been waiting for this, an opportunity to show him all his love. To tell him with fingertips and caresses, he loves Dean so much.

* * *

They're sprawled along the length of the backseat. Sam is squished between the seat back and Dean's body. Dean yawns and smiles into the skin of Sam's forearm, "This is awesome. My top two favorite things back together," he whispers.

"Yeah?" Sam chuckles lightly into his hair, "am I number one?"

Dean gives a great big yawn then and closes his eyes against Sam’s arm.

“Dean? ...You love me more than your car, right?” But Dean just chuckles. “Dean!”


End file.
